1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strike-zone target which is erectable upon a playing surface for training a pitcher to pitch a ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide an adequate target for a pitcher, such as a baseball pitcher, a catcher usually works with the pitcher. However, this requires the user of one catcher for one pitcher. The utilization of a catcher results in the expenditure of time that otherwise could be used in other kinds of practice. Also, the target presented by the catcher is limited to the size and specific location of the glove which the catcher holds for the pitcher. In other words, the catcher's mitt comprises the target or aiming point for the pitcher as he works for speed and control, but is only a limited target set within a larger strike zone which the pitcher must work with when actually facing the batter during a game.
Because of these limitations, various types of training devices have been provided to replace the human catcher. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,559; 4,254,952; 4,210,326; 3,583,703; 3,997,185; and 1,043,308 show various of the prior art targets utilized as training devices for pitchers. Each of these prior art references shows a target which is two dimensional in nature. In certain of the prior art designs, the strike-zone is not easily adjustable. In other of the designs, the target is subject is subject to wear and tear because of absorbing the entire force of the thrown ball. None of the above references show a three dimensional target zone which actually simulates the target zone created by the batter during actual play.
The object of the present invention is to provide a three dimensional target erectable upon a playing surface for training a pitcher to pitch a ball which simulates the actual strike-zone in three dimensions.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device which is easily adjustable to vary the dimensions of the strike-zone.
Another object of the invention is to provide a practice device which is not subject to wear and tear caused by absorbing the full force of the thrown ball, which is resilient in nature, and which returns to the same spot after each pitch.